Never Forget You
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Orang bilang " Walaupun pikiran kita tak mengingat. Tapi badan kita yang memengigat. Begitupun aku. Walau ingatanku tentangmu telah hilang. Tapi mataku, dan juga seluruh organ tubuhku akan selalu mengingatmu." perjalanan Sora dan keluarga keDisney Park.


**Kingdom Heart**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sora x Roxas.**

**Hot, Lemon, Yaoi. **

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**~Never Forget You~**

**By: Ayako Sanomaru**

***Chaper 1***

_Orang bilang " Walaupun pikiran kita tak mengingat. Tapi badan kita yang memengigat. Begitupun aku. Walau ingatanku tentangmu telah hilang. Tapi mataku, dan juga seluruh organ tubuhku akan selalu mengingatmu."_

**Twilight Town, 07.00 A.M**

Disebuah rumah yang ada dikawasan kota. Hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan anak laki-laki mereka yang berumur 12 tahun. Sang ayah bernama Zack Fair, sang ibu bernama Aerith Fair dan sang anak yang bernama Sora. Setiap akhir minggu (weeked), mereka selaku melakukan ritualnya yaitu Piknik. Tempat pikniknya pun bervariasi. Mulai dari taman, gunung, pedesaan, dan pantai. Kali ini mereka hendak pergi kesuatu tempat. Lebih tepatnya ketempat dimana sang ayah dan ibu pertama kali bertemu. Castil Kingdom ditengah labirin Key Of Heart di Disney Park yang ada dipinggiran kota.

Zack sedang memenaskan mobil yang akan digunakan untuk pergi keCastil Kingdom. Sementara Aerith sedang menyiapkan bekal bersama Sora. Sepuluh menit kemudian bekalpun sudah siap diabawa dan merekapun berangkat.

"Ayah, kenapa kita harus ke Disney Park?, aku lebih suka ke SeaWorld dari pada pergi ketempat yang ada labirin-labirinnya." ucap Sora sambil memayunkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak tau cerita tentang Castil Kingdom, Sora. Ada legenda yang mengatakan, kalau kau bisa melewati labirin dan sampai di castil yang ada ditengah-tengah labirin. Maka kau akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu. Ayah dan ibumu sudah membuktikannya loh!" ucap Zack sambil memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Jangan bercanda ayah. Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Bertemu dengan cinta sejati disebuah castil didalam labirin?, kenapa tidak sekalian saja menambahkan tanaman yang ditaman ditanah dengan pola berbentuk hati lalu berdiri didalamnya sambil berciuman." ucap Sora dengan wajah yang bosan campur marah.

"Maunya sich waktu itu kami melakukan apa yang kau katakana. Tapi ayah tidak menemukan tanaman yang kau bilang dan kamipun meneruskannya dikebun mawar yang ada disebelah labirin Key Of Heart." jawab sang ayah sambil mengenang bagaimana dulu dia dan Aerith bermesraan dikebun mawar. Tampa memperdulikan Sora yang mulai bertampang horror.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan apa yang aku katakana tadi." Sorapun kembali duduk menatap keluar jendela. Melihat rumah-rumah yang berdiri dengan indah sepanjang jalan pinggiran kota.

**Disney Park, 07.30 A.M**

Perjalanan dari Twilight Town menuju Disney Park memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit. Jadi jika mereka sampai tepat waktu berarti Zack mengndarai mobinya dengan kecepatan turbo. (Oke lupakan yang terakhir). Zack langsung pergi menuju tempat pembelian karcis untuk membeli 3 tiket memasuki Disney Park. Dan setelah mendapatkan tiketnya merekapun langsung menuju ke labirin Key Of Heart.

"Ini sich bukan labirin ayah. Tapi Hutan!" teriak Sora saat melihat panjang dan lebar labirin itu hampir lebih besar dari lapangan sepak bola.

"Ayah lupa mengatakan kalau luas labirin ini 400x400 meter, mungkin saja lebih karna ayah tidak pernah mengukurnya." ucap Zack sambil menghitung luas labirin dengan jari-jarinya.

"Nah!, puncak castilnya disana." ucap Aerith sambil menunjuk 2 buah menara yang menjulang ditengah-tengah labirin.

"Tinggi labirinnya saja hampir mencapai 2 meter. Sedangkan bagian jarak dari pintu masuk kebagian tengah hamper 200 meter. Lalu dari jarak sejauh ini aku masih bisa melihat puncak menara?, pasti kastil itu sungguh besar dan megah hingga menaranya bisa terlihat dikejauhan. Butuh berapa jam untuk sampai didalam?" batin Sora sambil menatap labirin yang akan dilaluinya.

"Selamat pagi. Apa anda sekeluarga ingin menyusuri labirin Key Of Heart?" tanya seorang petugas.

"Tidak. Anak kami yang akan menyusuri labirin ini. Namanya Sora." ucap Zack sambil menyodorkan Sora kehadapan sang petugas.

"Baiklah silakan berdiri disini.", sang petugas menyuruh Sora untuk berdiri didepan labirin lalu memfotonya. Kemudian mengambil sebuah gelang yang berisikan beberapa angka, lalu mengetik sesuatu disebuah alat berbentuk kotak pensil. Alat yang digunakan untuk memfotonya tadi. Dan memberikan gelang tersebut kepada Sora.

"Saya sudah memasukan nama anak anda kedalam peserta penjelajah Key Of Heart. Didalam gelang ini sudah terpasang GPRS yang akan memudahkan keluarga untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan anak anda saat berada didalam Key Of Heart. Silakan untuk melihat di Key Of Heart Map untuk nmenemukan lokasi anak anda berada." ucap si petugas kemudian undur diri untuk melayani para pengunjung yang ingin menjelajahi Key Of Heart.

"Nah! Sora ayo cepat masuk!" ucap Zack kemudian mendorong Sora memasuki labirin.

"Ahh~ Ayah." Sora dengan tidak iklasnya masuk kedalam labirin, "Buang-buang waktu saja. Dasar ayah bodoh!" batinnya sambil berjalan menyusuri labirin.

"Tapi, aku sepertinya pernah masuk kemari." ucap Sora sambil menyelusuri jalanan yang rasanya tidak asing dengan pengelihatannya. Dengan mudahnya Sora melewati labirin, belok kana, kiri kemudian lurus, dan belok lagi. Dalam pikirannya dia seperti berjalan bersama seorang anak berambut madu dengan pakaian yang agak bersejarah sambil tertawa-tawa. Anak itu berkata " Ayo cepat Sora." Sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Matanya, bola mata anak itu mirip denganku."

**-TBC-**

Traaaa! Fic kedua saya dalam Kingdom Heart. Hadiah untuk teman saya yang sedang galau nie. Semoga setelah baca fic ini jadi gak tambah galau lagi. Hehehehehehe. Please review~


End file.
